La Princesa Oscura
by Anna-Black22
Summary: DGGin tien k cumplir una antigua promesa: Deb ksarse cn Draco, el sucesor d Lord Voldemort. Tras añs desaparecida, nadie sab sus intncions... Ni su pasado: Nunk cnfies n nadie salvo n ti misma
1. El Pacto

Wenu, pos aki esta sta historia k tnia penado publikr ia dsd ace tiempo, wenu, ahora stoi bastant inspirada en ella, asi k spero actualizar pronto, aunq no kiero dscuidar ms otras historias (tnwo a mi kerida Peripecias mui dscuidada xro sk un m sale, n srio!) Wenu, spero k os wuste sta dskbellada historia jejeje k m vino a la mente... Ia no m acuerdo ni kndo! xD

Wenu, ants d nada kru advrtir k contiene SPOILERS d HBP, aunq supongo k a estas alturas tods ia lo abreis leido, nunk sta d + recordarlo x si akso, asi k si no lo abeis leido, no os recomiendo seguir! Jejeje

**NOTA: **El primer kpitulo sta situado en el 6º libro d JK poco después de que Harry y Ginny se hicieran novios, y un poco antes de la noche D... Wenu, seguro m entendeis, no? Jejeje Spero k les wust mi historia, ls djo cn la introducción!

**LA PRINCESA OSCURA**

**INTRODUCCIÓN: **

**EL PACTO**

Sabía que tenía que haber pedido a Harry la capa de invisibilidad. Era una locura lo que estaba haciendo. Eran cerca de las tres de la mañana y Ginebra Weasley caminaba lentamente, en pijama, por un desierto corredor, rumbo a la biblioteca. ¿Su destino? La sección prohibida.

Se detuvo en la puerta de la biblioteca. Si no se hubiera metido en aquel lío... Ahora necesitaba saber cómo diablos se deshacía una maldición que le había hecho Pansy Parkinson. Sí, y lo peor de todo era que no podía decirle a nadie que todos los días, a las doce de la noche, su piel se volvía verde durante una hora. Había logrado neutralizar la maldición, por suerte, y tan sólo actuaba esa hora al día. Y el colmo es que no podía contárselo a nadie, porque entonces Pansy contaría también las maldiciones que Ginny había practicado con ella como conejillo de indias.

Suspiró, iluminada por el suave resplandor de su varita y abrió la puerta de la biblioteca, que, por suerte, no chirrió. Pero supo que algo estaba mal en el momento en el que vio un suave resplandor al fondo del pasillo, en la sección prohibida, que, de pronto, se apagó. Ginny agarró su varia con fuerza:

- Nox- susurró muy bajo. "Hay alguien aquí" tuvo la absoluta certeza que aquel brillo provenía de otra varita. Retrocedió. No podía ser un profesor, no habría apagado la varita. Allí había algún otro alumno.

Pero ella no veía nada, tenía que retroceder unos pasos más para llegar de nuevo a la puerta y perderse por algún corredor… De pronto, algo chocó contra ella. Cayó hacia atrás, amortiguando su caída con los brazos, pero sin poder evitar una exclamación de sorpresa:

- ¡Ah!- entrecerró los ojos y pudo vislumbrar una silueta que también había caído al suelo, a pocos pasos de ella.

- ¿Qué demonios...?- empezó una voz, pero pareció darse cuenta de su error, el haber hablado. Y Ginny reconoció aquella voz, con un arrastre de las sílabas inconfundible.

- ¿Malfoy?- se le escapó, bastante sorprendida. Al segundo se tapó la boca, pensando si echar a correr, aunque el riesgo de no encontrar la puerta o de tropezar con algo era bastante alto. A su lado, Draco Malfoy se removió bastante inquieto.

- ¿Quién eres?- preguntó el muchacho, desconcertado al haber sido reconocido. Aquello podría traer bastantes problemas a sus planes. Lo más rápido que pudo llevó su mano al bolsillo y sacó su varita-. ¡Lumos!- exclamó.

Ginny entrecerró los ojos, cegada por el rayo de luz que brotó de la varita del Slytherin. Draco Malfoy parpadeó un par de veces, todavía sin levantarse, al ver a quien tenía delante de él... Ginny llevaba un pijama que le quedaba ligeramente pequeño, como la mayoría de ellos y le marcaba el cuerpo. Cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la luz, no pudo más que sonrojarse levemente ante la atenta mirada gris del chico.

- Weasley, ¿Qué diantres haces aquí?- soltó él, mientras ocultaba de la vista el libro que había estado leyendo. "Tenía que haberme quedado en la Sala de los Menesteres en vez de aquí..." pensó el rubio, ligeramente preocupado, aunque sin demostrarlo para nada.

- Yo debería preguntar lo mismo, ¿no crees?- inquirió ella, desafiante. Draco arqueó una ceja. Había tenido algún que otro encontronazo con la Weasley y sabía que la menor de la familia tenía un carácter bastante explosivo, pero no iba a permitir que una Weasley lo chantajeara.

- Vaya, vaya a la pequeña comadreja se le ha pegado el espíritu quebranta normas de su querido novio San Potter… Tengo una noticia para ti, Weasley, que Potter siempre se libre de los castigos no va a hacer que tú también lo hagas- sonrió de medio lado, mientras se levantaba del suelo, airoso, aún con la varita en alto. Ginny también se levantó, aunque quedó unos centímetros por debajo del rubio.

- Vaya, pero que casualidad, tú también estás aquí... Y te recuerdo que tú también vas a ser castigado, Malfoy- sonrió con una sonrisa que nada tenía que envidiar a las de él-. El hecho de pertenecer a una familia de descerebrados mortífagos lameculos tampoco va a hacer que te libres del castigo.

- Ten cuidado con tus palabras, Weasley- siseó Draco-. Te arrepentirás de eso cuando pidas clemencia porque tu estúpido bando haya perdido la guerra y sea masacrado. Cuando yo os masacre a todos, uno por uno- sonrió con superioridad, acercándose a ella, con una expresión furiosa.

- Malfoy, estoy tan segura de que tú no masacrarás a nadie que me tiraría de un puente antes de que lo hicieras- la pelirroja permaneció impasible, sin alterarse lo más mínimo con el acercamiento del chico y mirándolo fijo a los ojos-. No llegarás a más que un estúpido pelota de Voldemort esperando un poco de su poder, cosa que nunca conseguirás.

- ¿Así que no seré nada más que un estúpido pelota de Voldemort?- Ginny abrió los ojos, muy sorprendida de que el rubio lo llamase por su nombre-. Creo que te equivocas, Weasley, yo voy a ser mucho más poderoso que Voldemort.

- No me hagas reír, Malfoy- contraatacó Ginny, empezando a molestarse ligeramente por la proximidad del chico-. Estoy tan segura de que no llegarás ni a lugarteniente de uno de sus ejércitos que si llegases a ser tan poderoso como Voldemort, me volvería tu esclava- comentó con burla.

- Tengo una idea mucho mejor- comentó él, con una sonrisa divertida en los labios. Ginny lo miró, expectante a ver lo que se le ocurriría al chico-. Si yo me vuelve tan poderoso como Voldemort tú… Te casarás conmigo.

- ¿Qué?- dejó escapar ella, totalmente incrédula, segura de que el chico le estaba tomando el pelo. Pero estaba bastante serio. Parpadeó, sin poder creer que Draco Malfoy acababa de pedirle de una sutil y remota forma, que se casara con él.

Y para el mayor desconcierto de la pelirroja, aprovechando su confusión, Draco Malfoy se acercó a ella y la besó el los labios. Fue la cosa más extraña que le había pasado en la vida. Una parte de ella quería salir corriendo de allí, pues no le gustaba nada el rumbo que había tomado todo aquello, pero, todavía confusa y hecha un lío, sin saber muy bien por qué empezó a responder al beso. Y de forma repentina, el beso terminó cuando el chico se separó de ella.

- Me tomaré eso como un sí- comentó él como si tal cosa. Ella fue a abrir la boca para protestar, pero no le salían palabras de la boca. Draco se separó más y estaba a punto de irse, pero se volvió y dijo-: Por cierto, Weasley, yo no te he visto aquí y tú tampoco a mí.

Y desapareció, mientras la pelirroja, a la que le fallaron las piernas se recostó en el frío y húmedo suelo de la biblioteca. Su mente era un torbellino de sensaciones. Y una extraña idea se formaba en su mente. Le había sido infiel a Harry, si aquel beso contaba como infidelidad. Acababa de decirle, o darle a entender, al mayor enemigo de su familia que se casaría con él si se convertiría en el nuevo líder de los mortífagos en el futuro. Y ni una cosa ni la otra le acababa de desagradar del todo.

**Jugfrturauilwñearfgbruewiltgujlureilulw**

Pocos días después Dumbledore fallecería y Draco huiría del castillo. La relación entre Harry y Ginny terminaría y empezarían a formarse unos vestigios de un futuro enrevesado y confuso.

El 18 de julio de aquel mismo año, Ginny desaparecería sin dejar rastro. La versión oficial sería un secuestro indefinido, quizás por los mortífagos, podría estar muerta. La realidad una bien distinta.

CONTINUARÁ...

Wenu, k ls parecio? M a nantado la conversación! Jejeje, pnse k m abia kedado peor, xro al releerlo no sta tan mal? Sk m parec adorabl, primero ella llevaba el control y al final si keda sin palabras! Jejeje

N fin, primero kiero avisar k no pienso aser ls kpitulos excesivamnt largos xk spero scribir sta historia rapido, k si no m kedo ataskda i s horrible! Jejeje wenu, ps spero actualizar Peripecias pronto (Ejem...) I tb spero k m dejeis muxos reviews, si? Jejeje!

Spero ls aya gustado, no olviden los reviews!

AnnaBlack


	2. Poder y Resurgir

Wenus, ants d nada aklrar solamente k la historia contiene SPOILERS DE HARRY POTTER Y EL PRINCIPE MESTIZO. (Ls personajs no son mios, etc... Si fueran mios ahora staria x ahí d viaje n algún lujoso hotel n una playita jejej)

Spero k os wust l nuevo kpi!

**CAPÍTULO I:**

**PODER Y RESURGIR**

Algunos lloraron de verdad su muerte. Otros lo fingieron. Pero nadie se esperaría la reacción que tuvo ella. No. Tampoco sabían donde estaba. Llevaba tres años en paradero desconocido, muchos la daban por muerta. Lo cierto era que aunque la vieran pocos la reconocerían.

Porque Ginebra Weasley no era la misma chica que una noche, cuando su hermano, Ronald Weasley, su ex novio, Harry Potter y una de sus mejores amigas, Hermione Granger, se habían ido a la busca de Horcruxes, se había escapado de casa. Sí, la pequeña Weasley se había escapado de su hogar. Se había hartado. De que no contasen con ella. De que se marchasen, sin tomar en cuenta a la pequeña Weasley. Sí, ella era siempre la que se quedaba al margen, a la que ellos debían proteger, la que no podía valerse por sí misma.

No. Nadie reconocería ahora a la antigua Ginny Weasley, más conocida ahora como Ginebra. Porque la joven no se había quedado quieta todos esos largos años. Largo años que la habían hecho madurar, tanto de forma física como mental. Porque muchas cosas habían cambiado en la pelirroja, quizás no un cambio notorio a simple vista, sí un cambio en su interior.

- Así que Harry Potter ha muerto. Ha vencido al Señor Tenebroso, pero ha muerto en duelo después de ello, agotado- un hombre de avanzada edad leyó por encima de su hombro el ejemplar de El Profeta que Ginebra sostenía en alto, con el pulso acelerado-. ¿Eso no cambia tus planes?- le preguntó, cuando ella se dio la vuelta y lo encaró.

- No, no los cambia… Al menos no inmediatamente- repuso la pelirroja, pensativa. Luego le lanzó una mirada furibunda al periódico, que estrujó entre sus dedos y tiró a la papelera.

- Por un momento pensé que te pondrías a llorar- comentó el hombre, con una sonrisa enigmática. Era alto, le sacaba una cabeza y media a la joven, tenía unos preciosos ojos verdes que a la pelirroja le recordaban vagamente a los del recién fallecido Harry Potter y el pelo castaño claro.

- Vaya, yo por un momento pensé que me conocías mejor, Marck- dijo simplemente Ginebra, mirando, melancólica, por la ventana, donde una concurrida avenida se mostraba ante ella-. Que sabrías que por Harry Potter no estaría dispuesta a derramar una sola lágrima.

- De hecho, sé que no has derramado una sola lágrima desde que llegaste- Marck la miró fijamente, como taladrándola con la mirada-. Que solo te has abierto conmigo, y dudo que me lo hayas contado todo… Que por lo que me has contado ya no eres esa chica que conocían tus familiares y amigos cuando desapareciste.

- ¿Acaso eso importa?- murmuró la pelirroja, sin dejar de mirar por la ventana. Sabía que Marck la escuchaba-. Una guerra cambia a todas las personas, yo no iba a ser la excepción. De todas formas, para los amigos y familiares que me quedan…

- A eso me refiero, Ginebra- la interrumpió él, ligeramente molesto de que no lo mirara-. Se ha muerto la mitad de tu familia, algunos de tus amigos… Y no has derramado una sola lágrima por ellos- Marck suspiró, ligeramente exasperado-. A veces es bueno desahogarse.

- Cuando quiera desahogarme, ya te llamaré, gracias- comentó fríamente la pelirroja. Dándose la vuelta y mirándolo fijamente. Marck le aguantó la mirada-. Me voy a dar una vuelta- añadió, dándose la vuelta y dirigiéndose a la puerta.

- No llegues tarde- añadió el hombre, antes de que cerrase la puerta de un portazo-. Aún tenemos que terminar el trabajo de ayer- pero Ginebra ya no lo oía.

**Kgasbfkgbuewoapbi pweghjefwuowesdfhjweu**

Los acontecimientos se habían sucedido demasiado rápido para su gusto. Ahora estaban en una situación delicada y tenían que ponerle remedio lo antes posible. Lord Voldemort había caído. Y aquel acontecimiento había sumido a todos los mortífagos en un estado de caos continuo. No a él, desde luego.

Draco Malfoy había dejado de ser un niño asustadizo y cobarde para convertirse en un hombre decidido, con las ideas claras y acostumbrado al dolor y la inhumanidad de la que se había visto rodeado. Desde la noche de la muerte de Dumbledore, cuando había escapado de Hogwarts, muchas cosas habían cambiado dentro de él. Ya no era aquel que no se atrevía a matar. Había matado y mucho. Después de su primera víctima, una sucesión se agolpaba de forma confusa en su memoria. Había dejado de sentir compasión, de sentir temor. Porque había comprendido que matando era su única forma de sobrevivir en el mundo al que pertenecía. Al que pertenecía por destino.

Suspiró. Estaba en sus aposentos, en el cuartel general de los mortífagos. Los aurores no habían dado con él y dudaba mucho que lo hicieran, después de todo, el bando con mayores pérdidas había sido el suyo. No entendía qué era lo que había salido mal. Todo había empezado como una redada de los aurores más: Solo que especialmente numeroso. Los mortífagos pidieron refuerzos, los aurores también… Y Lord Voldemort se presentó en el escenario en persona. Harry Potter también. Una intensa lucha entre los dos eternos enemigos y, contra todo pronóstico, Lord Voldemort había caído. Potter había dedicado los últimos años de su vida a destruir todos sus Horcruxes y por fin había culminado su venganza, para morir pocos minutos después a manos de una rabiosa Bellatrix Lestrange.

Ahora, allí, en el cuartel general, todo era un completo caos. Estaban en una situación bien distinta a la de hacía casi veinte años, cuando Lord Voldemort había caído por primera vez. Ahora los aurores les habían quitado el líder, pero ellos eran más y más poderosos. Algunos cobardes habían huido, temerosos de la justicia. La mayoría aún se quedaba en el cuartel general, decidiendo y consultando con sus amigos y familiares cuales iban a ser los próximos movimientos a realizar.

Draco suspiró, preguntándose a sí mismo qué era lo que él iba a hacer. Se sentía intranquilo, en cualquier momento algún mortífago, esperando librarse del castigo correspondiente confesaría a los aurores el paradero del cuartel secreto mortífago. Quizás lo más inteligente sería abandonarlo lo más rápido posible.

Estaba el rubio en sus cavilaciones cuando la puerta fue abierta estruendosamente por una mujer que entró en la estancia, furiosa. Detrás de ella también entró otro hombre, mirándo lacónicamente a la mujer y sonriendo brevemente con complicidad a Draco.

- ¡Todo esto es un desastre!- exclamó con furia la mujer, mirando de forma reprobadora a Draco como si la culpa fuera suya. Los dos hombres intercambiaron una mirada de desconcierto esta vez-. La mitad de los mortífagos están huyendo a países remotos… ¡No podemos permitirlo!

- No creo que amordazarlos o amenazarlos ayude demasiado, Bellatrix- aportó Marcus Flint, tomando asiento en la cama que ocupaba Draco. Bellatrix Lestrange los miró con una mueca de impaciencia.

- Tenemos que hacer algo… ¡No podemos permitir que esos cobardes se vayan! Somos más poderosos que el otro bando, si nos reunificamos a tiempo podremos atacar por sorpresa o algo así- caviló Bellatrix, dando vueltas en círculo por la sala. Draco arqueó una ceja, escéptico:

- Para eso necesitamos impedir que todos los que piensan irse no lo hagan- comentó Draco-. El pánico tras la caída del Señor Oscuro se ha extendido, necesitaríamos un nuevo líder- dejo caer de forma casual. La atención de Bellatrix y de Marcus se centró en él.

- Puede que sea buena idea- aceptó Bellatrix, pensativa, mirando fijamente a su sobrino-. Aunque me inclino a pensar que va a haber problemas a la hora de elegirlo. Todos querrán ser el más poderoso…

- Podíamos organizar una especie de torneo- intervino Flint, mostrándose también conforme con la idea-. Para que quien gane lo haga con autoridad suficiente como para liderar a los mortífagos. No cambiaríamos mucho los objetivos del Señor Tenebroso, sólo el líder, además los hombres de confianza seríamos siendo los que formábamos parte del círculo cercano de él.

- Me parece bien- acordó Draco-. Reunamos al consejo de los mortífagos más próximos, quizás es mejor que el torneo lo hagamos entre nosotros… Se lo comunicaremos al resto de los mortífagos y nos batiremos en duelo- hizo una pausa-. No estará permitido matar, serían grandes pérdidas para nuestro bando que nueve de los mejores mortífagos muriesen en los duelos.

- Está bien- aceptó Bellatrix, luego miró a los dos hombres que la acompañaban-. De todas formas, nadie será rival para mí- y miró despectivamente a Flint y a su sobrino, que sonrió misteriosamente. Y sin más miramientos, abandonó la habitación del rubio para comunicar la resolución que habían tomado. Flint se despidió de Draco con un movimiento de cabeza y despareció también de allí.

Draco se tumbó en su cama y miró al techo. Él mismo, desde la muerte de su padre a manos de aurores, había ascendido mucho de rango entre los mortífagos, era uno de los predilectos de Lord Voldemort. Había aprendido muchas cosas y sabía que tenía posibilidades de ganar el torneo. También sabía que su tía Bellatrix era la rival más directa que tenía. Quien sabe, quizás tuviera posibilidades… Con esa certeza se quedó dormido.

**Jskdlgbfvweruñogbfvñowaebqugbsguwefuwfeg**

El plan había salido mejor de lo que esperaban. La mayoría de los mortífagos, animados por la perspectiva de no tener que huir y ocultarse de los aurores y la comunidad mágica, había aceptado con gusto la propuesta de los más poderosos mortífagos. Y las predicciones de Draco se habían cumplido: Bellatrix había superado todas las pruebas dejando una estela de mortífagos en la enfermería del castillo donde se refugiaban y él mismo también lo había hecho sin muchas dificultades (quizás su duelo con Blaise Zabini, su amigo de la infancia, había sido el más complicado). Y ahora estaban ellos dos, tía y sobrino, frente a frente. Había llegado el momento de enfrentarse para averiguar quien de los dos sería el sucesor de Lord Voldemort.

Multitud de mortífagos se habían congregado, curiosos por el resultado del duelo. No se pudo decir que no fuera un duelo espectacular. Los dos dieron lo mejor de sí. Bellatrix tenía mucha más experiencia, como denotaban sus hechizos certeros y precisos, pero Draco había pasado mucho tiempo practicando duelos uno contra uno y conocía muchos hechizos y técnicas para su corta edad. Su tía había sido la que le había enseñado muchas de esas técnicas, y ahora mismo no dejaba de maldecir haberlo hecho.

Y estaba en que Draco conocía bastante bien el único punto débil de su tía. Y es que la mortífaga se concentraba demasiado en el ataque, descuidando la defensa. Draco había sabido llegar al equilibro entre las dos artes y no tardó en demostrarlo, cuando, aprovechando un ataque especialmente poderoso de Bellatrix, conjuró un hechizo defensivo y ofensivo a la vez, que derribó a su tía, dejándola inconsciente. Hubo un momento de silencio, como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido de pronto. Y los mortífagos rompieron en vítores hacia Draco Malfoy, aturdido y cansado, que no se acababa de creer del todo lo que acababa de pasar.

**Jadkbgweufñeofgbuwoñqgbxoñdwufgbgeoufgwq**

- Llegó la hora- fue lo único que dijo Ginebra, ladeando la cabeza y mirando fijamente a Marck. El hombre le devolvió la mirada, ligeramente preocupado-. Me voy. Ya he hecho las maletas- añadió, como toda explicación:

- Sabía que este día iba a llegar- Marck se acercó a ella-. Supongo que no volveré a verte- añadió, mientras la abrazaba. Ella le correspondió al abrazo.

- Nunca sabes lo que el destino te depara- mintió ella, con una sonrisa en la cara, sabiendo que jamás volvería a ver a Marck-. Muchas gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mí…- añadió separándose de él sin perder esa sonrisa enigmática, quizás melancólica.

- Sabes que me tienes para lo quieras, si alguna vez te arrepientes…- Ginebra negó con la cabeza, dándole a entender que no pensaba arrepentirse. Marck se encogió de hombros-. Al menos tenía que intentarlo.

- Adiós Marck- fue lo único que dijo, mientras con un simple movimiento de varita sus maletas encogían hasta que ella las metió en el bolsillo de su túnica. Marck la despidió con un movimiento de cabeza, mientras, con una última mirada, ella salía por la puerta, sabiendo que en ese momento dejaba una etapa de su vida para enfrentarse a lo desconocido.

- Ginebra…- oyó detrás de ella. No se volteó, sabía que era Marck- No confíes en nadie, sólo en ti misma- asintiendo, sin mirar todavía atrás, la puerta se cerró y Ginebra emprendió el camino hacia su nuevo destino.

**Ujgekwgfsfvsdqjlsdfjksfsweuiobdvieo**

"Menuda seguridad… ¿Y este es el edificio mejor protegido de la comunidad mágica? Me ha sido mucho más fácil encontrarlo de lo que imaginaba" pensó la pelirroja, mirando frente a ella al enorme e imponente castillo que tenía enfrente. Vio que una enorme puerta estaba custodiada por dos fornidos hombres.

- ¿Quién va?- preguntó desconfiado uno de ellos, desconcertado por ver a una chica joven sola acercarse a la fortaleza. Ginebra suspiró, mientras levantaba su varita y los dos hombres se ponían en guardia. Pero ella era demasiado rápida, con una sacudida de su varita, los dos ya estaban en el suelo, inconscientes.

"Y como las medidas de seguridad sean estas, van buenos" añadió, sonriendo de lado. Observó los grandes jardines que se abrían a su paso y decidió practicar legeremancia en alguien para averiguar lo que quería saber.

Tras hurgar en la mente de tres mortífagos despistados, que no repararon ni siquiera, Ginebra dio con el paradero de Draco. Y sin vacilar se adentró en el castillo, teniendo el suficiente cuidado para no dejarse ver y servirse de las sombras como aliadas. No tardó en llegar a una habitación rectangular, amplia, con una mesa y varias sillas y al fondo, una ventana donde alguien estaba asomado. La persona se dio la vuelta y le sonrió enigmáticamente:

- Sabía que vendrías- dejó caer Draco Malfoy.

CONTINUARÁ...

Wenups, k ls parecio?

Spero k os aya gustado! Jejeje, ps os woi a contxtar a ls reviews, muxisimas asias a tos los k m abeis djado k m an puesto muuui cntenta!

**Cliodne: **Muxas asias x la valoración! Wenus, ps intntar actualizr lo ants posibl, sta vz m tard un pokito xk stuve normita cn unas dcimillas d fiebr... Spero k no welva a pasar jejeje Besiñes!

**Merian: **Wenus, ahora ia sabs xk Ginny desaparecio, aunq no e djao mui klro k s exactamnt lo k a estado aciendo todo l tiempo k a dsaparecido, xk tndra muxo k ver luego xDD Muxs asias x tu review, spero actualizr pronto!

**Verons: **Asias x tus animos! Wenus, aer k opinas dl k n realidad s l primer capi xk l otro era algu asip como una introducción para ntendr la historia jejeje Spero k ste kpi t axa wustado!

**Maya.tonks: **Wenus, io ia xevaba cn la obsesion d scribir un DG largo, no un one-shot, i sto s lo k me a salido... Ia juzgaran k tal me va c nexo, nop? Jejeje Muxas asias x l review, spero k siwas leyendo!

**a-grench: **M alegra k t axa wustado l desarrollo d ls cosas, tenia k ponr n un kpi corto algo k kizar ubiera deseado k m xevara +... Pro wenus, podia aer sido peor! Ojala ste kpi tb t wustara!

**Nia: **Jajaja muxas asias x ls palabras, a una siempr l vien bien k la alaben pa subirs el eg... los animos, eso ls animos... xDD Siro k t siwa wustando muxos besitos!

**GineBellaDark: **Wenus, sip, a vcs akba aburriendo k todos sean wenitos, alwn tien k sr malo, k nop? Sip, Draco y Gin acen una pareja adorabl Jejeje, spero k t aya wustado st kpi i k t siwa nganxando!

**Adhara-16: **Wenus, sip, s k a sido corta, xro la idea es acr ls kpis un mui largos xk luego m kedo ataskda... Y supongo k nadie kerra k m qed ataskda, nop? Jajaja, ps intntar sguirla lo ants posibl aer k tal Muxos besos!

**TxeILhOpe**: Muxas asias, intar seguirla pronto aer si t siwe gustando!

**Replika: **Muxas asias, wenus, ls inicios sn los inicios y digams k la historia va a dar uns knts giros k aer k tal m qedan! N fin, ojala t siwa gustando muxos besiñes!

**Euxis: **N fin, no la e podido swir mui pronto, spero no dmorarm tanto pa la proxima jejeje, asi k ojala t siwa gustando! Muxas asias x tu comentario Cuidate!

Muxas asias x ls reviews, no olvidn djar + para acr fliz a sta autora!

AnnaBlack


End file.
